Checkpoint 18
Info Checkpoint 18 is a fanmade checkpoint. It uses yellow color schemes and obstacles from previous checkpoints. The stone appears to have large cracks. The Mayhem boss is Stages Stage 1 (a.k.a Low Earth Orbit) Stage 1 features low gravity with 6 octahedral crystals at the start , Crossing Lasers , Dual Glass Cannons and DNA strands , there is 1 button at the end and the music is from the 1st stage of checkpoint 5. Stage 2 (a.k.a Space) Stage 2 features zero gravity with a explosive ball power-up at the start , Crossing Lasers and 3D Star Crystals , there are 2 buttons at the end and the music is from the 2nd stage of checkpoint 11 Stage 3 (a.k.a Asteroid Belt) Stage 3 is a mini-boss stage with low gravity , there are 10 octahedral crystals at the start , after those crystals , you will fight the UFO boss fight , The UFO will sometimes fire 8 glass cubes , it will take 80 hits (10 hits if all 5 balls if you have the maximum multiball (5 balls) hit the UFO) , once the UFO is defeated , there are 15 octahedral crystals at the end and there are 4 buttons at the end. The music is from the 3rd stage of checkpoint 10 (for the intro) and the 2nd stage of checkpoint 10 (boss fight and loops) Stage 4 (a.k.a Neptune) Stage 4 features low gravity with Crankshafts , Dual Glass Cannons , Crossing Lasers , in the middle , there will be 10 Phantom watchers along with 5 levers , one lever if hit by a ball will disable 2 phantom watchers , there are no crystals in this stage so this is a danger zone. Because Of Such Speed , the door automatically opens , the music is from the 3rd stage of checkpoint 5. Stage 5 (a.k.a Andromeda) Stage 5 is a break-point with zero gravity , there will be a minimum of 8 octahedral crystals and a maximum of 20 octahedral crystals. There are 3 explosive ball power-ups at the end , there are also 2 buttons at the end and the music is from the 4th stage of checkpoint 5 , 18 seconds before the next stage , A text will appear which says "Be Careful...." , the next text that appears 4.5 seconds later will say "A Boss will appear on the next stage" , the third text that appears 4.5 seconds after the 2nd text will say "Beams like Lightning shoot from its tentacles" , the last text that appears 4.5 seconds after the 3rd text will say "It is known to some as the Raging Goddess". Stage 6 (a.k.a Cosmic Lair) Stage 6 is a boss fight against the Raging Goddess , there is low gravity throughout the whole stage. There are no crystals due to the previous stage being a break-point , The Raging Goddess will sometimes shoot beams like lightning from its 3 tentacles , if you don't get all the 3 explosive ball power-ups at the end of the previous stage , it will be very hard , because if the explosive ball hits the beams like lightning , the beams like lightning will disappear. When it attacks you with its 3 tentacles when it does not shoot the beams like lightning , throw a ball at one of its 3 tentacles and it will be hit , all 3 tentacles will need to be hit in order for it to move on to its 2nd phase , in the 2nd phase , it is much harder , however , there are 3 explosive ball power-ups when it moves on to it's 2nd phase , it will shoot 3 beams like lightning from 1 tentacle each , it will then attack you with its 3 tentacles , like the 1st phase , all 3 tentacles will need to be hit in order for it to be defeated. Once the Raging Goddess is defeated , there are 10 octahedral crystals and 4 3D Star crystals at the end , there are also 4 buttons at the end , leading to Checkpoint 19. The music is from the 1st stage of checkpoint 11 (for the intro theme) , 2nd stage of checkpoint 10 (For the 1st phase boss theme and loops) , 3rd stage of checkpoint 10 (for the 2nd phase intro theme) , 1st stage of checkpoint 4 (For the 2nd phase boss theme and loops). Trivia * This is the first boss fight to have more than 1 phase. * The 3rd and 4th texts which said "Beams like lightning shoot from its tentacles" and "It is known to some as the Raging Goddess" may be a reference to something else. Category:Checkpoints Category:Fan Checkpoints